Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 09
"Leone's Counterattack" '''(Japanese: 獅子王(レオーネ の逆襲''' Leone's Counterattack) is the ninth episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion and the 163th episode of the Beyblade anime.This episode features Kyoya's Rock Leone 145WB. Synopsis Tetsuya has somehow taken the role of the leader/entertainer of the Face Hunters , or at least he is trying to. However, Kyoya soon appears at the entrance of the warehouse, looking completely cold, emotionless. Immediately, the Face Hunters leave Tetsuya, who falls down the mountain of boxes he had been sitting on, to go welcome their real leader back. Kyoya remains indifferent though. Tetsuya tries to get credit for the role he just gave himself and tells Kyoya about Benkei and all the things he did. He challenges him to a Beybattle to determine who the leader is. At first, Kyoya does not seem to care but he soon takes out his launcher and beyblade and they count to the launch; however, Tetsuya launches very late on purpose. He set at his beyblade at a big height, so it momentarily pushes Rock Leone back. Unphased, Kyoya gets his Blade to spin at the center of the area. Tetsuya falls into his trap: Dark Gasher goes back to a normal height and moves straight toward Rock Leone . Kyoya uses the wind again, and his attack is so powerfull that Tetsuya and the Face Hunters are sent flying; most of the building is destroyed too. After having beaten Tetsuya, Kyoya announces the dissolution of the Face Hunters, which shocks the five Face Hunters. Tetsuya finds that this is good news though, probably because it means the team is all to himself. All of them turn to him to look at the traitor fiercely. They chase him down around the city and Benkei helps them stop him; they tie Tetsuya up. Then, Benkei learns from them that Kyoya came and broke the Face Hunters group. Worried, the confusion he feels about Kyoya's choice makes him zone out; as Akira, Takashi and Osamu were Beyblading, he did not notice Kenta trying to make him focus by being in his face. His very shocked reaction when he realizes Kenta's presence and the excuse he gives for leaving hastily makes Kenta doubt him, so he runs along with him to try to get him to talk. Benkei is very stubborn though, therefore Kenta is forced to challenge to a Beybattle; if he wins, Benkei has to tell him what is wrong. In a matter of seconds, Kenta wins. Benkei then talks about Kyoya's decision and how he does not understand it. He later goes to the warehouse in hopes of finding Kyoya. At first, he does not appear to be in the building, but he eventually comes out of the shadows. The two battle, Kyoya to prove that the Face Hunters are not worth his time anymore, Benkei to try to get him back. Kyoya is extremely maniacal though: he keeps laughing crazily at the display of the immense power he now possesses. Kenta, who had appeared just in time to save Benkei's Dark Bull from a vicious attack (but he was almost crushed by pieces of the ceiling himself), was not even able to defeat him with Benkei, and they soon lay on the floor, beaten. Far from being back to a normal mentality, Kyoya advances to step onto their two fallen Beyblades, but Benkei rushes over and protects them with his arms and body. This however does not stop Kyoya from bringing his foot down on him and, in the end, Benkei lies unconscious while Kenta cries and tries to get him to wake up. In the city, Gingka notices that Hikaru had been watching Beybladers play at the B-Pit, so he runs after her, eventually catching up to her. He asks her if she wants to join them, but she declines. Unhappy that she would have to go, he suggests her to Beybattle, and this obviously catches her attention. It is however Gingka who wins by using his Shooting Star Attack and observing the location of the real Wind Aquario 100HF/S among the illusions. Hikaru thinks it is all over, yet she is very surprised when Gingka tells her she was a good opponent. Perhaps she will not have to leave after all. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hanawa *Kyoya Tategami *Hikaru Hasama *Tetsuya Watarigani *Face Hunters Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF *Flame Sagittario C145S *Dark Bull H145SD *Rock Leone 145WB *Storm Aquario 100HF/S Differences in adaptions *In the original Japanese version when Benkei asked Kyoya what happened to him, he said "It was hell.", while in the english dub he said "It was terrible." Then when Kyoya was explaining to Benkei what he been through, in the original he said "I took a look at hell on Earth you couldn't even imagine!" while in the English dub he says "You can't even imagine this. The most horrifying place on Earth. I saw it, I lived it." *All references to the word "Hell" is removed, even though this episode in the original only used it once. Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion